


Осторожно. Двери закрываются

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6 Season, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: АУ!6 сезон. Стайлза забрали всадники Дикой Охоты, и на станции ожидании он встречает Питера, которого пытается "обратить в свою веру". Выходит или нет -под вопросом, но Стайлз определенно разбудил немного не того зверя.





	Осторожно. Двери закрываются

Де жавю.

Его прижали к вертикальной поверхности, в грудь упиралась мужская рука, а напротив сверкали глаза с еле заметными голубыми бликами.

\- Конечно же, это ты.

\- Питер? – осознание пробиралось в разум подозрительно медленно, будто сквозь сон или алкогольный дурман.

Хейл, конечно же, не утруждал себя ответом – он уже отошел в сторону и с безучастным видом опустился на пустую скамейку. Стайлз окинул его быстрым взглядом: на Питере была простая темная футболка немного не по размеру, дешевая куртка, потертые джинсы – все вещи явно потасканные и не один раз.

\- Как ты здесь оказался? В последний раз я видел тебя в доме Эха.

\- Я оказался там благодаря вам, - оскалился Питер.

\- Ты нас предал, чего ты ждал? – взмахнул руками Стайлз.  – Как ты здесь оказался?

\- Меня забрали, гений! – закатив глаза, ответил тот.  – Будь моя воля, я бы твоё лицо ещё лет двадцать не видел!

\- Мне, конечно, лестно, но не на столько, - парировал Стайлз. – Как отсюда выбраться?

\- Никак.

\- Да, брось, ты же не собираешься сидеть здесь до скончания века! Должен быть выход! – продолжил наседать на него Стилински.

\- Выход есть, - широко оскалился Питер.

\- Да? Какой?

Хейл поднялся, надавив на плечи Стайлзу, заставил того опуститься на скамейку напротив и вновь вернулся на свое место.

\- Сидеть. И ждать.

Долго в изнуряющей тишине, нарушаемой лишь редкими шорохами и почти беззвучным дыханием полусотни их собратьев по несчастью, Стайлз не выдержал, вновь вскочив на ноги.

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты сидишь здесь хренову тучу времени и даже не пытался выбраться? – неверяще уставился он на Питера.

\- А зачем? Мы, те, кто застрял здесь… Мы не существуем. Нас забыли. Никто нас не помнит, - резко отделяя слова друг от друга, ответил ему тот. – Так зачем зря тратить энергию?

\- Меня вспомнят, - уверенно возразил Стайлз. – Кто-нибудь: Скотт, Лидия… Они вспомнят меня. И придут за мной!

Он даже не заметил, как это произошло. В одно мгновение: вот Питер все ещё сидел прямо напротив, сложив руки на коленях, а в следующую секунду он уже вжимал лицо Стайлза в пыльную каменную кладку стены.

\- Конечно, придут! – ехидно прошипел Хейл ему на ухо. – Ты же у нас особенный, - камень под щекой Стайлза пошел трещинами от оказываемого на него давления.  – Уникальный… - скосив взгляд, Стайлз заметил, как медленно отрасли когти на удерживавшей его руке. – Не забыл: кто тебе сказал, что ты – особенный, Стайлз?..

От резкого толчка Стайлз пролетел несколько метров вперед прежде, чем упал на пыльный пол. Питер возвышался над ним, и вид его явственно говорил о полной утрате контроля: глаза сияли неестественно голубым светом, показались клыки и когти, а тело было напряженно будто перед прыжком.

\- Ты – никто. Как и все здесь. Мы сгнием здесь заживо, если не погибнем под кнутом Всадников, а твои «друзья» даже носа не почешут, потому что нас бросили здесь умирать, - Питер отвернулся. – Совсем как ты бросил меня в доме Эха.

Спустя мгновение Питер вновь растворился в безликой толпе, ожидавшей прибытия несуществующего поезда, а Стайлз не посмел ни возразить, ни остановить его.

Потому что, да.

Он его бросил.

***

Спина все ещё гудела после удара о пол, а и без того несильно чистая одежда окончательно выпачкалась в вековой пыли, но Стайлз упрямо пытался вскрыть хлипкий замок, отделявший его от хоть какого-то подобия дверей. В отсутствие когтей, сверхчеловеческой силы и любимый биты задачка оказалась не из легких.

\- Что ты делаешь? – раздался обреченный вздох.

\- Пытаюсь выбраться. Разве не видно? – бросив на Питера короткий взгляд, Стайлз попытался вышибить двери ногой.

\- Ты всё делаешь неправильно.

\- Да? Может, дашь мастер-класс?

Демонстративно закатив глаза, Питер резко дернул его футболку, вынудив отойти в сторону, а затем легким ударом заставил двери распахнуться. Не веря, что всё окажется так просто, Стайлз ринулся в открывшийся проход… чтобы вывалится через другие двери этого же зала.

\- Я же говорил, - ехидно заметил Питер, когда Стайлз снова прошел мимо него.

\- Я тебя не слушаю.

Стайлз снова ринулся в двери открытые таким трудом, подумав, что те – нечто вроде порталов, нужно только представить результат, и… опять оказался в проклятом зале ожидания.

\- Ты всё делаешь неправильно, - в очередной раз повторил Питер.

\- Ты любишь это говорить, - огрызнулся Стайлз, собираясь попытаться ещё раз.

Рука Питера сжалась на его плече.

\- Это бесполезно.

\- У тебя есть другие идеи или ты просто наслаждаешься моими неудачами? – смирив его взглядом, полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- Как хорошо, что ты спросил, - мягко отозвался Питер, подступая ближе. Тепло его тела опалило кожу Стайлза даже сквозь многочисленные слои одежды, а в нос ударил терпкий запах, всегда сопровождавший Хейла незримым облаком. Сердце Стайлза предательски сбилось с ритма, выдавая хозяина с потрохами, что тут же отразилось в коротко вспыхнувших голубым глазах. – Не знаю, разочарую или нет… но есть другой выход.

\- Где? – нахмурился Стайлз.

Приторно улыбнувшись, Питер кивнул на что-то за его спиной.

\- Там.

В то же мгновение по коже Стайлза пробежал холодок, сердце рухнуло куда-то в район пяток, а мышцы будто сковало стальными цепями. Он не хотел поворачиваться. Не хотел смотреть, куда указывал Питер. Чем бы это не было… оно пугало до дрожи.

\- Там ничего нет, - собравшись с мыслями, отозвался Стайлз.

\- Неужели? – Питер шагнул ближе, почти прижавшись к нему. – Тогда почему ты боишься повернуться?

Вкрадчивый почти интимный шёпот на ухо заставил холод и страх отступить, вновь уступив место неуместному возбуждению и любопытству, которому так и тянуло поддаться.

\- Это не выход.

\- Ты даже не повернулся, - продолжал настаивать Питер.

\- Это глупо, там же… - Стайлз обернулся только для того, чтобы заставить Хейла заткнуться, но сам замолчал, прервавшись на полуслове.

Позади него была тёмная арка прохода, несколько скрывавшаяся в белой дымке тумана. Каменная кладка треснула от времени, местами виднелись серые островки моха, а вместо ожидаемых железнодорожных путей был простой пол без намека на рельсы. Из-за занавесы тянуло могильным холодом, затхлостью и дымом, будто от стылого болота. Страх всё ещё стучал у Стайлза в висках. Тело инстинктивно подалось прочь от места, несущего опасность, но с размаху врезавшись в застывшего прямо за спиной оборотня Стилински быстро пришел в себя.

\- Почему я…

\- Не хотел туда идти? – закончил за него Питер, не скрывая насмешки. – Полагаю, так задумано. Никто не должен уйти. А что надежнее удержит их всех если не равнодушие и страх?

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на него:

\- Ты же не собирался уходить. Что изменилось?

\- Ты – заноза, Стилински, - парировал Питер, ухватившись за кофту Стайлза. – Ты выдернул меня из блаженного забвенья и ноешь, - он шагнул в сторону прохода, утягивая Стайлза за собой. – Идем.

\- Но…

\- Заткнись. Идем.

***

За туманом, как оказалось, скрывалась ещё одна станция, правда, на этот раз метро, а не железнодорожная. Покрытая чуть ли не метровым слоем пыли, серая и мрачная, она, в представлении Стайлза, куда больше походила на пристанище Дикой Охоты, чем освещенная теплым желтым станция, покинутая ими несколькими минутами ранее.

Питер всё ещё шел впереди, не ослабляя хватки на плече Стайлза.

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, - наконец, заметил он.

\- Забавно слышать это от тебя, - немного помедлив, отозвался Питер.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Стайлз.

Питер усмехнулся и провел пальцами вниз по его руке.

\- Из нас двоих только у тебя докторская степень по причинению боли, - тем же тоном заметил Питер. – Или я не прав? И ты не знаешь, как сделать мне больно прямо сейчас? Что сказать? По чему бы ударить? По коме? По убийству Лоры? По отношениям с Дереком? Ответь, не стесняйся, мне и в правду интересно: чтобы ты выбрал, Стайлз?

Сильная ладонь сжалась на запястье, удерживая Стайлза на месте, не позволяя даже сдвинуться, а пытливый взгляд скользил по лицу, выискивая признаки его раздражения.

\- По Малии, - резко ответил, почти не думая, Стайлз. – Я бы ударил по Малии.

В лице Питера отразилось понимание, и на короткое мгновение Стайлз почти возненавидел его за это. За то, как хорошо он его понимал. Буквально с полуслова, полуфразы, сразу к смыслу, к сути, к истине. Со Скоттом так не было уже давно. Скотт отдалился, Лидия не знала, как себя с ним вести, а Питер… был куда более понимающим, чем должен быть.

\- Идеально, - наконец, пробормотал вслух тот. – Ты действительно хорошо меня знаешь, Стайлз. Только знаешь, что? Я могу ударить в ответ.

В это же мгновение что-то изменилось. Хватка на руке стала более бережной, рубашка задралась обнажая бледные запястья и короткие ногти легонько оцарапали кожу, оглаживая резко вздутые венки.

\- Скажи… Ты ведь по-прежнему хочешь этого? – Питер вновь позволил голубому свету поглотить радужку глаз, медленно, плавно перетекая от человека к зверю, и Стайлз не мог, не хотел, не пытался отодвинуться, убежать, скрыться. Это зрелище завораживало даже годы спустя. – Думаешь об этом? Как ощущался бы мой укус? – Питер склонился к его руки, опалив кожу дыханием. – Как бы ощущалась сила?.. – он прижался щекой к расслабленной ладони Стайлза. – Как бы ощущалась связь?.. – он демонстративно лизнул его руку, пачкая ту слюной от основания ладони до самых кончиков пальцев.

В это мгновение Стайлз будто очнулся, резко дернув к себе многострадальную конечность, которую Питер со странным смирением отпустил.

\- Нет, не думаю, - пытаясь успокоить беспокойное сердце, ответил он.

\- И ты снова мне врешь, Стайлз… - нараспев заметил Питер, в следующее мгновение замерев на месте. – Надо уходить.

\- Что? – не понял резкой смены темы Стайлз. – Почему?

В тишине станции раздалось ржание лошадей, но не со стороны жилой станции, а с совершенно противоположной – от глухой стены, выложенной громоздкими каменными глыбами.

\- Станция? – быстро оглядевшись, уточнил он.

\- Не успеем, - резко бросил Питер, подходя к краю высокого перрона – такого же заброшенного, как и всё остальное. – Давай. Я подсажу.

Необходимость сгладила взметнувшуюся было неловкость, с которой Стайлз, поддерживаемый Питером за не самые приличные места, забирался наверх. Оказавшись на месте, он развернулся, чтобы протянуть оборотню руку помощи, но тот справился самостоятельно, подтянувшись одним движением.

\- Показушник.

\- Не время, Стайлз! – резко шикнул на него Питер, вновь хватая его за одежду и толкая за одну из каменных колонн. – Тише!

И вовремя. Нечто у примеченной Стайлзом стены полыхнуло, открывая невидимый проход, подул сильный ветер, разнося по пустому помещению сухие листья, а следом на пустые пути выехали всадники Дикой Охоты. Они неторопливо понукали своих коней, из-за чего каждый цок от удара подков по мелким камням, казался громом, кожаные седла оглушительно громко скрипели, а единственным признаком жизни белолицых всадников было едва слышное в общем шуме дыхание.

Стайлз попытался было выглянуть из-за колонны, намереваясь по лучше рассмотреть противника, но был резко оттолкнут назад.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прошипел Стайлз, как можно тише, однако Питер тут же сжал его шею, перекрывая доступ воздуха.

Стайлз дернулся под его хваткой, руками и ногами пытаясь оттолкнуть прочь, совсем позабыв об опасности всего в паре метров от них. Однако Питер быстро присек его попытки вырваться, прижавшись всем телом: руки Стайлза оказались зажаты между ними, а ноги Хейл умудрился зажать между своими. Несмотря на кажущуюся неустойчивость, Стайлз чувствовал себя связанным, вдобавок воздуха, поступавшего через распахнутый в немом крике рот, еле-еле хватало на дыхание. Их возня не осталась незамеченной – лошади взволнованно заржали, зазвенел металл, а затем кто-то совершенно точно спрыгнул вниз.

Со стороны путей потянуло холодом, но Стайлзу вопреки логике было как никогда жарко. Сердце стучало в висках, жар, источаемый Питером пробрался под рубашку и несколько задравшуюся в пылу сопротивления футболку. Рука, сжимавшая шею, давила совсем не причиняя боли, лишь ограничивая, фиксируя… почти ласково. Если можно так сказать. Но ничто из этого, в том числе и губы Питера, невольно оказавшиеся прямо на уровне глаз Стайлза,  не могли выбить того из колеи больше, чем собственный член – каменно-твердый и упирающийся в ширинку. Судя по хитрому блеску глаз Питера и осторожным прикосновениям к его полуобнаженному животу, лишь усиливавшим возбуждение, тот явно заметил затруднения Стайлза и явно не собирался их игнорировать. Что ещё больше напрягало – к бедру Стайлза прижимался ровно такой же напряженный член Питера.

Шаги всадников стали громче, будто те приближались прямо к ним, но у Стайлза не было и шанса это обдумать: Питер, пользуясь лишь свободной рукой, умудрился расстегнуть его джинсы и пробраться под белье.  Всего мгновение – ровно столько он дал Стайлзу, чтобы осознать ситуацию, - затем его ладонь сжалась на члене, а губы прижались ко рту.

Он не целовал – сложно назвать поцелуем разделенное на двоих дыхание и долгое, невыносимо долгое, соприкосновение губ. Стайлз быстро облизнул губы и с трудом сдержал вздох – на них остался пряный привкус мака. Откуда? Почему? Рука Питера на члене явно не собиралась останавливаться – проворные пальцы скользнули вверх, с интересом пробежавшись по тонкой венке, оттянули крайнюю плоть, огладили край головки, заставив Стайлза вновь дернуться в уверенной хватке, а затем потерли щель уретры. Стайлз запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о камни, и прикрыл глаза. Легче не стало. Наоборот – всё будто усилилось. Рука на горле не позволяла сползти вниз, дыхание на коже ощущалось будто свежеоставленный засос, запах Питера тут же забил ноздри, а ладонь на члене… все мысли Стайлза были только об этой ладони. И ни о чем другом.

Питер двинулся дальше – вновь провел по его члену, а затем подобрался к мошонке, которую тут же крепко, но бережно сжал, заставив Стайлза замереть на вдохе. И тому стало плевать, что их вот-вот обнаружат, но казалось не настолько важным, как неподвижность сжавшей естество Стайлза ладони.

Да, Стайлз был готов это признать. Сейчас, в это мгновение, ему казалось, куда более важным кончить в ладонь Питера-чертова-Хейла, а не то, что их жизнь висела на волоске. Хотелось больше. Хотелось нормальный поцелуй: долгий, влажный, со сплетенными языками и кровью из нечаянно прокушенных губ. Хотелось реальных засосов на подбородке, шее и ключицах. Хотелось тесных объятий неограниченных одеждой. Хотелось, чтобы ладонь Питера сжималась на мошонке сильнее, а затем быстро скользила по члену, вынуждая Стайлза сорваться в оргазм.

Наверное, вселенная услышала его желания.

Всадники безмолвно развернулись, легко впрыгнули в лошадей и, подстегнув тех громкими щелчками, унеслись прочь в сторону многолюдной станции ожидания.

Ладонь Питера тут же вернулась на член Стайлза, и тот буквально застонал от облегчения. Ему не нужно было много – всего пара движений – и его выбросило в удовольствие, обжигающее и какое-то неестественно долгое.

Пока Стайлз приходил в себя, Питер невозмутимо поправил его одежду, застегнул джинсы, а затем демонстративно облизал испачканную спермой ладонь, тщательно обсасывая каждый палец, костяшку и изгиб.

Закончив с этим преступно завораживающим действием, он потянулся, отряхнул пыль с плеч и, оглянувшись на Стайлза, спросил:

\- Итак, на чем мы остановились? – он перевел взгляд на абсолютно ни чем не примечательное место, где ранее открылся портал для всадников, и широко улыбнулся. – Ах, да. Выход!


End file.
